ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Crybaby Ghost
The Crybaby Ghost Dan Schoening instagram 8/8/13 is the spirit of children who drowned near rural bridges and remained anchored to them. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.27). Paragraph reads: "A "crybaby" manifestation stems from the drowning of a child within close proximity to a bridge. (Specifically, a rural bridge---we find that urban areas boast a higher success rate in accident rescue)." History Two days into their road trip, the Ghostbusters stopped somewhere in Ohio and encountered a Crybaby Ghost. Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and Winston Zeddemore successfully captured it and Winston deposited it in the Portable Ecto-Containment Unit aboard Ecto-2. When the Tiamat-possessed Ray punched the hull of the Containment Unit, it had to be manually vented to prevent a catastrophic explosion. Ellen Gold was released. Unknown to all, the Crybaby Ghost was hidden inside Gold and hitchhiked a ride outside. During the battle with the Ghostbusters, the Crybaby Ghost emerged from Gold's mouth. While Gold was distracted with the development, the Ghostbusters moved into position. Ray wrangled the Crybaby Ghost while Peter grabbed Gold. Egon arrived with a Trap and recaptured both entities. Description In essence, the Crybaby Ghosts are echoes of frightened children and are defined by panic and trauma. The phenomenon has been consistent in Ohio, the location of the most rural bridges in the United States of America. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.27). Paragraph reads: "At this time it remains a mystery why bridges in particular anchor crybaby spirits to this plane of existence, but the phenomenon has been consistent---especially in the state of Ohio, home to the largest collection of crybaby bridges in the United States and, possibly, the world." The ghosts are benign but they've caused extreme distress and accidents in the past. They don't necessarily appear to people but have often let out chilling cries, especially at night, from under the bridge they are anchored to. Patience and a soothing tone was proved to be a calming force and a method to peacefully disperse them. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.27). Paragraph reads: "In essence, they're the echoes of frightened children---meeting them with fear will exacerbate the situation, but patience and a soothing tone can calm them and enable them to peacefully disperse." Classification Crybaby Ghosts can be either a typically anchored Class 3 or Class 6 noncorporeal. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.27). Paragraph reads: "CLASS III OR VI.NONCORPOREAL. TYPICALLY ANCHORED TO RURAL BRIDGES." Trivia *The manifestation is based on the Crybaby Bridge urban legend of infants and young children being killed near or thrown from a bridge into the river or creek below. Crybaby Bridge Wikipedia article References Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume One ****Ghostbusters Issue #9 ***Ghostbusters: Total Containment ***Volume Two ****Ghostbusters Issue #20 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section II: Assorted Apparitions ****Page 25 ****Page 27 References Gallery Overall CrybabyBridgeManifestation02.jpg CrybabyBridgeManifestation03.jpg CrybabyBridgeManifestation04.jpg|In Containment Unit in Ghostbusters: Total Containment CrybabyGhost12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 CrybabyGhost05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 CrybabyGhost06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 CrybabyGhost07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 CrybabyGhost08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 CrybabyGhost09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 CrybabyGhost10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 CrybabyGhost11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 CrybabyGhostInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 25 of Tobin's Spirit Guide CrybabyGhostInsight02.jpg|As seen on page 27 in Tobin's Spirit Guide CrybabyGhostInsight03.jpg|As seen on page 27 in Tobin's Spirit Guide Non-Canon CrybabyGhostConcept01.jpg|Concept Sketches Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Media Class 3 Category:Media Class 6